


Something Blue

by 105NorthTower



Series: Beforehand [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower
Summary: Lucy's wedding day, Strike's POV.
Relationships: Dave Polworth & Cormoran Strike, Ilsa Herbert & Cormoran Strike, Lucy & Cormoran Strike, Ted Nancarrow & Cormoran Strike
Series: Beforehand [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 'I never,’ said Strike (it was a joke of long standing), ‘shagged Gwenifer Arscott.’ The Silkworm

***

06:00 ALARM (swipe left to snooze, right to cancel)

Notes: Get up, Strike, it's the big day

***

06:42 Missed call from Charlotte Campbell (Beauty/Beast)

***

07:01 Call from Lucy Fantoni (Luce)

"Stick?"

"Morning, Luce!"

"Are you still in bed?"

"No!"

"I can hear the springs."

"That's just crazy talk. Are you good?"

"Yes! Oh, Stick ... it's going to be such a fab day!"

"You betcha. Be right there. See you soon."

***

08:46 Missed call from Charlotte Campbell (Beauty/Beast)

***

10:00 ALARM (swipe left to snooze, right to cancel)

Notes: Opening time at The Victory (Doom Bar = GO!)

***

10:01 Call from Dave Polworth (Chum)

"Diddy?

"What?"

"Are you in uniform?"

"Yes."

"That's good. They love a uniform, don't they?"

"I suppose."

"I mean, yours does make you look like a giant safety match, but ..."

"Well, Lucy thought ..."

"What's Lucy got to do with it?"

"It's her wedding, Chum?"

"So it be, so it be. You just keep your eye on the prize, though."

"The prize?"

"Here, Cornish men first at the bar!!! Got to go, Diddy. Speak later."

***

10:26 Missed call from Charlotte Campbell (Beauty/Beast)

***

10:29 Text from Charlotte Campbell (Beauty/Beast)

where are you, bluey?

I woke up and you were gone

***

11:15 Email from the desk of The Wow Agency Talent.

We regret to inform you that Mr R Fantoni is held up by fog at Malaga airport and anticipates being two hours late for his engagement.

This email address does not support replies.

***

11:55 Call from Edward Nancarrow (Uncle Ted)

"Cormoran?"

"Ted? Where are you?"

"I'm on the way, boy. Sorry, my leg is ..."

"It's OK. What can I do?"

***

"Stick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Ted's on the way."

"Oh thank god. I need them here."

"I know."

"Because Dad ... Rick can't make it."

"I know, Luce."

"I thought ..."

"It'll be fine, sis. You wait and see."

***

12:12 Text from Charlotte Campbell (Beauty/Beast)

are you thinking about me?

***

12:24 Text from Ilsa Herbert (The One That Got Away)

All my love to Lucy and Greg, tell them we're not available for hangovers or divorces so they'd better behave! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Isla and Nick 

***

12:33 Call from Dave Polworth (Chum)

"Diddy?"

"What???"

"Penny says, good luck."

"Oh, that's nice of her. I'll pass that on to Lucy."

"Not Lucy, you berk. She means she hopes you get to third base at last."

"Oh for fuckssake ... THIS is the topic of conversation?"

"The whole of The Victory's cheering for you, pal. Do us proud."

***

"Luce?"

"Stick?"

"Um. Joan sent me up. She said you were ready."

"I'm nearly ready. Where's Ted?

"Um."

"Stick? Where is he?"

"Don't get upset, Luce. He bashed his leg pretty bad on a rescue last night."

"Oh no ..."

"He's still going to give you away! But he wants me to fetch you."

"Fetch me?"

"Yeah. So ... I'll be with you in the car ... and walk you the first two-thirds of the way down the aisle ..."

"OK."

"... and then I'll hand you over to Ted, and he'll do the rest."

"That sounds lovely. Thanks, Stick. Here ... will you have the champagne cork? My dress has no pockets."

***

13:07 Call from Dave Polworth (Chum)

"Diddy?"

"Was there something you wanted, Dave?"

"Are you carrying?"

"You want to know if I'm armed? At Lucy's wedding?"

"No, you twat. I want to know if you've got a you-tube handy just in case Gwenifer Arscott ..."

"Can I stop you there, Chum? She's my plus one, because she's divorcing and Charlotte threw a wobble."

"I know!"

"It does NOT mean she's up for a knee-trembler behind the fucking font."

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared though, mate!"

***

13:31 Text from Charlotte Campbell (Beauty/Beast)

is it that wedding? 

bluey, you didn't go without me?

***

"Ready, Luce?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"It's nothing. I needed Joan, but it doesn't matter."

"What do you need Joan for? She'll be at the church. Will I call her?"

"No ... she was bringing something for me, but she must have forgotten."

"What was it? Can I fetch it?"

"I don't know what it was. It was my "something blue". I've got something old, something new, something borrowed ... it'll be bad luck if I don't have something blue."

"Luce?"

"Yeah."

"Joan sent me."

"Oh! Cormoran Blue!"

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah. Here I come."

"You ... Look ... Beautiful.'

***

14:00 SILENT ALARM (swipe left to snooze, right to cancel)

Notes: LUCY AND GREG - GAME ON!


End file.
